Toon Patrol
The Toon Patrol, consisting of Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid, were a group of Toons resembling anthropomorphic weasels. Description These five sibling weasels were a group of shady Toons living in Toontown in the 1940's. Vicious and morally bankrupt, they heartily became greater-scope criminal Baron Von Rotten's minions when he created his human disguise of Judge Doom in 1947, becoming known as his corrupt and violent "Toon Patrol", charged with law and order within Toontown. The Patrol revealed the full extent of their evil in gleefully going along with Von Rotten's plan to destroy all of Toontown with the Dipmobile, but weren't counting on detective Eddie Valiant, who took advantage of the weasels' weak spot — a tendency for hysterical laughter — to distract them and eventually lead them to their demise as Wheezy, Greasy and Stupid literally died of laughter while Smarty and Psycho fell headfirst into the Dip tank. At some point after 1947, the villains were brought back to life (possibly by their brother, the cap-wearing Sleazy, and in the same manner as Baron Von Rotten had been successfully revived not long after his original deathAs seen in The Resurrection of Doom.). Not mellowed one bit by their temporary demise, the weasels recovered the Dipmobile and once again plotted to destroy Toontown,As shown in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. for unclear reasons.Vengeance for their own Dip-related deaths, or even general malice, may be the simple but chilling reason, though it is also possible they inherited Von Rotten's ownership of Cloverleaf and wanted to complete their former boss's evil scheme in his place and reap the profits. Behind the scenes The Toon Patrol were first seen in 1988 in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They do not appear in Gary K. Wolf's original Roger Rabbit novel. There is some debate on Wheezy's gender, as, while not appearing female at first glance, the character is voiced by a woman — June Foray. Whether Wheezy is an unusually masculine woman, a man with a falsetto voice, or some sort of genderqueer is unknown. They are inspired by the Weasels from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad, and may be among the Toons who portrayed these weasels on-screen (a Toon version of Mr Toad is known to exist, after all). During the film's development, many other possible Weasels were considered (such as "Slimy", "Flasher", "Scummy", "Itchy", and "Twitchy""Crazy" also appears in lists of potential names, but it is likely it is only an alternate name for Psycho rather than another potential Weasel.), with the initial concept calling for seven weasels rather than five, to match the Seven Dwarfs. The final contenders for the two missing slots were apparently "Flasher" and "Slimy", as they are the only ones for whom concept sketches exist. Like Voltaire the Vulture and the Kangaroo Court, Slimy and Flasher were apparently deleted from the film for time and budget constraints. Voice Actors Smarty * David Lander (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Greasy * Charles Fleischer (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jeff Bergman (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Psycho * Charles Fleischer (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jim Cummings (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Wheezy * June Foray (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Stupid * Fred Newman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * René Auberjonois (Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters of unknown gender Category:Toons Category:Weasels Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Policemen Category:Thieves Category:Henchpeople Category:Redeemed Villains